Harry Potter and the Secret of Godric's Hollow
by Nivedita Tuli
Summary: Dumbledore visits Harry during the holidays... he takes him to the place where he lost his only family . Does Harry have a chance of putting everything right?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is part of the Books in the Harry Potter series . Harry brings back his Mum and Dad to life. I really hope you all like it.**_

**Dumbledore's Visit**

It was 8pm . A normal day in the normal house in the normal lives of Mrs and Mr Vernon Dursley . There was a knock on the door . Still normal .  
>Mrs Dursley got up and went towards the door . She opened the door and was greeted by the rosy smiling face of a very old man - it was the face of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Petunia was shocked bt this sudden appearance and managed only to whisper. H...Harry!<br>Harry Potter - The boy who lived got up from his seat and rushed towards the door and so did Vernon Dursley . Seeing Dumbledore, Harry was shocked but the feeling which followed the shock was excitement . Why had Dumbledore come to Privet Drive? Why did he not inform Harry before coming? Many questions arose in Harry's mind . He shot Dumbledore a questioning look which Dumbledore answered with a smile . Vernon who had been too shocked to speak until then suddenly shouted at Harry. " Why on Earth is this man here? We do not want any contact with you w.. - freaks the lot of you ! " having said this he gave Dumbledore a push . Dumbledore fixed his stern gaze on Vernon and said " There really is no need for this, I just want Harry to get his trunk . We're leaving ."

Harry rushed to his room and gathered his clothes and other important things . He picked up Hedwig's cage in great haste and rushed down .  
>He said nothing to Durseley's and he and Dumbledore went out of the house .<p>

The moment they were out Harry said " Sir, why are you here? ". Dumbledore replied " Have patience please Harry . Tonight we are just going to the Leaky Cauldron . You shall know everything soon .  
>Using Side Along Apparition they soon were in the Leaky Cauldron and before Harry knew it he was brushing his teeth and getting ready to go to bed .<br>Harry was very excited and snuggled into the bed wishing that morning would come soon .


	2. Chapter 2

**Ron and Hermione enter the story here . Please review. Constructive critisism is very welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fun at Diagon Alley<strong>

Harry woke up with a start the next morning . It took him a minute to remember where he was. He had no difficulty in doing that as the lovely,warm and magical aura of the wizarding world always made him feel very enchanted . He heard a sharp rap on the door and the landlord Tom entered smiling his wide toothed smile . He handed harry a note . It was in Albus Dumbledore's neat slanting handwriting . It said -

_Harry,_

_I will be back by the afternoon. I expect you would like to go to Diagon Alley and buy your books. Do so and remember to come back around 2 pm._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry got up, dressed and went down to have his breakfast . He had a filling meal of eggs,bacon and toast and then went over to Gringotts to get his money .

Harry bought all his books and was strolling down to Madam Malkins when he heard a familiar voice. It was Hermione Granger -one of his best friends and the brightest student in his year at Hogwarts . She told him that she was going to meet Ron Weasley (Harry's other best friend) at Florean Fortesque's ice-cream parlour . On the way Harry told her about Dumbledore's visit . As usual Hermione was worried and a bit scared - she kept asking so many questions that Harry was relieved when they reached the ice-cream place.

Ron Weasley was sitting on one of the tables greedily gulping a chocolate sundae . Over a round of banana splits Harry told him about Dumbledore's sudden arrival to number 4 Privet Drive . Ron unlike Hermione looked very surprised and impressed . It was indeed unusual that a headmaster should contact a student that too an underage student so late at night .

Harry checked his watch and not much time was left . He bought his robes and was about to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione when Hermione said "Surely you know that we are with you in whatever you are doing . We are not going to miss another adventure for sure." Ron nodded in agreement and Harry grinned at his pals, he loved their company and did not want to be alone this time . All of them walked together towards the Leaky Cauldron .


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a crazy chapter . Please review . Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Crazy Myth<span>**

They reached the Leaky Cauldron and Harry asked Tom whether Dumbledore was back or not . Luckily the answer was yes . He led Harry, Ron and Hermione to his room . Harry knocked and heard Dumbledore's voice say "If its you Harry please come in." The three of them entered and Dumbledore beamed at them and said " Ah, Mr Weasley and Miss Granger are here too. I do have a feeling that you both want to accompany us too." "Well, all I can say that is this journey may be dangerous but I know it would help Harry if you are with him so if your parents agree you can certainly accompany us." Ron and Hermione smiled and their faces showed how eager they were to know what was going on.

Dumbledore took out a book . Its title read **" Wizarding Myths "** he flipped the pages to the page - **"Goblesome Hollow's deathly duels"** and started reading .

_"Long ago there was a village named Goblesome Hollow, this village had a high population of highly intelligent witches and wizards . These witches and wizards were very ,very just . If someone innocent was ever killed the people of Goblesome Hollow used to use an extremely old and difficult spell to call 'Death'. Those witches and wizards dueled death and got back death's innocent victims . This continued for years until one day Death was angered . When Death was angered he cast an enchantement on the village so that no one ever remembered the spell . This spell could only work in Goblesome Hollow as this place was enchanted by a geat wizard by the name of Goblesome and so the deathly duels ended . Even now if a person reaches Goblesome Hollow and breaks thew barrier of the enchantement then inoccent lives can be restored . Wizards in Japan believe that Nyotokato City is the very same Goblesome Hollow and wizards in Pakistan believe that Khudallah village is Goblesome Hollow none of these claims seem true however and Goblesome Hollow remains a mystery ."_

"What is this supposed to mean sir?" said Harry. Harry was very confused . Here they were expecting something serious and here Dumbledore was telling them useless tales . Goblesome Hollow? had Dumbledore gone nuts?


	4. Chapter 4

**This one may be a bit mushy. Please review. Thanks again !**

* * *

><p><strong>Can I bring them back to life?<strong>

Dumbledore smiled at Harry and said "You may think that I am telling you useless tales Harry but this story is extremely important. It will help us bring Lily and James Potter back to life ." Harry was speechless. ... his mind was swimming ... his parents... alive...

Suddenly he felt anger and hatred . He knew that his parents were dead . For years and years he had been hoping that they could be bought to life again but it was not possible . He did not want to have his hopes high again only to get depressed .

He shouted at Dumbledore "How can I believe you? my parents are dead! Do you hear me ! They are no longer alive! "

Seeing Harry so angry and irritated Dumbledore did not speak anything for a while and then calmly replied " I understand that you do not believe me but you have to Harry . Unless a witness of their innocent murder uses the spell it would be truly useless. Please try and understand . This is the world of magic Harry anything can happen here ._ Goblesome Hollow_ is indeed the _Godric's Hollow_ . The enchantment works there . I contacted various old witches and wizards who have lived in Godric's Hollow for years . The legend of Goblesome Hollow had been told to them years ago . This story was itself created there . I realize that the name Goblesome Hollow might seem a bit amateur to you but I am fairly sure that this legend is true and your parents may come back if death releases them .

Harry , Ron and Hermione stared at each other in disbelief . Then Hermione spoke " So, that spell I suppose it has to be accompanied by a potion. " Dumbledore replied "Yes, how do you know that Miss Granger". Hermione told him that she had read it in a book . Ron grinned and said " Sir' Hermione has read almost every book there is ! That is why she is shockingly smart and good at everything ." Hermione blushed bright maroon and smiled at Ron who winked . Harry turned his thoughts to Godric's Hollow and said "Sir can I, really , truly bring them to life?" Dumbledore said " That depends on us and our magical ability .


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a nice and simple chapter . Please review. Thanks !**

* * *

><p><strong>Preparing for the task<strong>

Albus Dumbledore was a brilliant leglimens and he could see that Harry Potter was very confused and troubled so he said _" Harry maybe you should_ _talk to your friends for a while . We will talk after dinner . Is that okay? " "Yeah"_ replied Harry and the three of them walked towards Harry's room .

Once inside they stared at each other and Ron spoke first and said _"I really do not know how mum will react when I tell her that I am accompanying you. "_ Hermione nodded and said _"My mom and dad are not magic but I guess i'd have to explain to them that this task is dangerous."_ Harry shook his head and said _" I do not want to put both of you in trouble for my sake ."_ Hermione looked angrily at Harry and said _"How can you think like that Harry ! We_ _are_ _your friends . We are with you whatever happens ."_ She looked so fierce that Harry nodded immediately . Hermione was right as always he thought. Obviously if they were in trouble Harry would help them no matter what the trouble was .

_"Where are Mr and Mrs Weasley?"_ asked Harry . Ron replied that they were at Gringotts with Mr and Mrs Granger . All of them went over to Gringotts and found Ron and Hermione's parents.

Seeing the awkward looks on their faces Mrs Weasley sensed that something indeed was wrong and gave them a quizzical look. Harry tried to explain everything as well as he could but even though the looks on the parents faces were scared ones they all agreed to let them go as atleast Dumbledore was with them and also Bill helped to persuade them.

Then Hermione forced Ron and Harry to go straight to the book shop where they spent time searching books related to the legend. Hermione declared that the most important thing was to find out as much as they could about the legend of Goblesome Village . Later they all went back to the leaky cauldron and had a dinner of steaks and kidney pudding and treacle tart. They were given a message by Tom that Dumbledore was out and they would talk around midnight. They all went and packed their clothes and other important things . Hermione practically filled her bag with books which made Ron and Harry laugh. Later she used an undetectable extension charm and put all their things in a small bag. A young maid came and told them that Dumbledore was back and the three of them went to him . They were finally going to find more about the deathly duels.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is an interesting chapter. Hope you like it. Thanks ! Please Review. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Spell and the Death Summoning Potion<strong>

They all went inside Dumbledore's room and Dumbledore closed the door and said "Okay, so I found about all this when one of my neighbors Bathilda Bagshot told me about this legend . Most of the people in Godric's Hollow ( I later found out ) knew about this strange legend . Harry cut him in between and said " Sir, you lived in Godric's Hollow?" **_"Yes, Harry both of us lost our loved ones there. Someday I will tell you about my family but you have to be patient . Now,as I was saying I slowly searched old records and found out that there was no record of Godric's Hollow before Godric Griffindor's birth . Soon I concluded that this place was indeed known as Goblesome Hollow before Godric Griffindor's birth . Another old neighbour told me that her father always used to go out on full moon nights and prepare unique potions and use old spells to try and bring her mother to life. I researched a lot on this legend and now I have realized that in order to break the enchantment we need to use the Breaking Spell and in order to summon Death we need to make the Death Summoning Potion . I found an ancient manuscript which contained the list of items required to make the potion but to read it properly we have to break into the Museum of Ancient Magic . Also the spell would also be written in the manuscript and I suppose we need to do all this under disguise . Miss Granger I was told by Minerva that you are good at potions so I'd like you to help me make the potion. Harry, once we get the manuscript I will teach you how to duel death ."_**

Hermione asked Dumbledore more about the potion but Harry was not listening he was thinking about the manuscript. He asked Dumbledore more about the museum but instead of Dumbledore Ron spoke " I have been to the museum . It is the largest magical museum . It is in Scotland . The museum is underground and the tickets cost a fortune . Dad's ministry friends gave them to him. We had a lot of fun in the museum. We saw ancient wands , old books and weird ancient toys . They were ever so silly. But you know the food there was disgusting. It seemed as old as the artifacts. "

Dumbledore gave them the books which he had used to research . He also gave them a book on the Museum of Ancient Magic . They went up to read them. They decided to make plans for the manuscript the next day.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is also good. Please review . Thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Museum of Ancient Magic -I<strong>  
><strong>

Harry, Ron and Hermione read the old books. They collected a lot of information. When their heads could not take all the reading anymore (Hermione was sleepy) the three of them went to their rooms and immediately fell asleep.

Harry had a really strange dream in which "Death" was trying to strangle him with the manuscript. He woke up feeling silly and confused. When he told Ron with whom he was sharing a room about this dream he shook his head solemnly and said "I really don't think that we should steal the manuscript" and then he gave Harry a playful punch on the back and both of them got ready, had breakfast and went over to Dumbledore's room with Hermione.

Dumbledore smiled at them and they decided to make plans for their task in the museum of ancient magic. They decided that it would be better if they went there during the times when there would be many visitors as it would help to create confusion. They also decided to go in disguise as it would certainly look unusual if Harry James Potter and Albus Percival Brian Dumbledore were to go to the museum to steal a old manuscript. They made an excellent plan. Ron and Hermione would go in disguise as an old magic couple to the museum and Harry and Dumbledore would pretend that they were taking them hostage. (in disguise obviously) They would buy the tickets normally and once inside they would get near Hermione and Ron and then hold their wands on their necks. They would demand the manuscript and it would be given to them by the guards so they wouldn't have to worry about getting hit by the protective spells. Once they would get the manuscript all of them would apparate to their room in the Leaky Cauldron and then start preparing the potion and start getting its ingredients.

They had to now get the hair. Hermione suggested that Harry and Dumbledore should take the hair of muggles in order to prevent innocent wizards from getting caught for their crime. Now they had to wait until tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**This Chapter is quite interesting . Please review. Thanks !**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>The Museum of Ancient Magic -II<strong>**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Harry's room. They were thinking about the next day. They were going to go to the Museum of Ancient Magic. Hermione was a bit scared and was unsure whether she would be able to act properly. They had got the hairs from an old muggle couple. They had also made a trip to a muggle jail in order to get the hairs of two fierce looking prisoners. They all soon started feeling hungry and after a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies each all of them went to bed, their minds filled with excitement.

Harry woke up early the next day and was tossing in his bed thinking deeply. His mind could still not digest the fact that maybe his parents would be alive soon. When Ron and Hermione woke up they went down and found Dumbledore having breakfast. When the four of them finished their breakfast they discussed their plan again. They had already made a visit to the museum in order to look at the different rooms and their locations. They had also found out that the peak hours were from 12o'clock to 2 o'clock. At 11 they drank the polyjuice potion and apparated to the museum.

They bought the tickets and first Ron and Hermione went in and then Dumbledore and Harry went in. Soon the museum was filled with people. After waiting for a few minutes Harry used the spell Sonorous and went near Ron and Hermione and put his wand on Hermione's neck. Dumbledore put his wand on Ron's neck and then Harry said "Listen to me all of you!" When all was quite Harry said "I have the lives of these people in my hands. So, if you want no bloodshed give me the manuscript in the box 22B." The guards immediately appeared and pleaded with Harry to leave them. Harry stubbornly refused and asked for the manuscript again. After a while the guards relented. They did not seem tough at all. A guard bought the keys and unlocked the manuscript and the moment they got the manuscript the four of them apparated.

... And they were back in the Leaky Cauldron- nobody knew they had been gone as they had apparated directly to Dumbledore's room.

The people in the museum felt utterly confused and nobody could understand what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a good one. Please review. Thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> The Manuscript<strong>**

The manuscript was torn in many places but still was readable. The paper had a faint smell like coffee and crushed petals. Everything was written in Ancient Runes. Dumbledore told Hermione to read it aloud. Hermione started reading...

_"The people of Goblesome Hollow are proud to declare that no innocent death takes place in their village. All of this is possible only because of an ancient enchantment which has protected Goblesome Hollow for years. To revive this enchantment which is done every 10 years the people of Goblesome Hollow gather in the sacred jasmine orchard and use the divine incantation. (the incantation was very long and Hermione skipped it and read on) The people need to repeat the incantation exactly 77 times on the 7th of the 7th month of the year after which the jasmine tree will drop an unusual golden flower. That flower is the main ingredient in the Death Summoning Potion. However if there is any disruption when the incantation is repeated then Death will appear to take away the life of the witness to the murder."_

Having said this Hermione gave a shudder and said "What if we are disrupted and Harry is killed? This is so dangerous!" Harry told her sharply that he wouldn't mind taking the risk as his parents' life mattered more to him than anything else."

After this all the potion ingredients were listed. There were 77 ingredients in all. Dumbledore told them that most of them were easy to obtain. One of the ingredients was the blood of a mudblood and Hermione bravely shot back their protests and declared that a few drops of blood wouldn't matter. The major problem now was the Golden Jasmine. The potion would take a lot of spells to brew and it would also take a lot of time. Also,Dumbledore read the manuscript and saw that in order to duel death Harry needed to learn a lot. He told him that only 17 days were left until the 7th of July. Dumbledore decided to teach Harry how to flatter,confuse and duel death every night.

The incantation was not extremely difficult and all of them decided to master it. Harry's lessons were going to begin soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this chapter good? Tell me frankly please. :)<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Please review and constructive criticism is very welcome. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Harry's Lessons and Stuff<span>**

It was night and Harry knocked the door of Dumbledore's room. He was not at all sleepy even though it was midnight. He was actually kind of excited for he was going to know more about the Deathly Duels. He went inside and saw Dumbledore sitting. He was neither smiling nor did he look angry. It was maybe a grim sort of expression. He told Harry to sit and started speaking-

_"Harry, I have read this manuscript well and I think that this will not be very complex for a person like me who is a good Occlumens. You have a very pure heart Harry. That is why people find it easy to read your mind. Let me tell you that this duel with death will take place in your mind and can cause much more mental harm than physical. But I think today I will tell you more about how to try and prevent your mind and heart from being read and easily controlled. To be a good Occlumens you mainly need to keep your mind empty. Keep the intense feelings at the back of your mind. Harry the only way death can be dueled if your mind has no fear of death. Death will try to prod your mind and you should be able to implant false images in your mind. If you do so Death will feel insecure and Death will ask you to stop. When it will do so you should refuse and convince Death that if it returns your parents to life you will stop. But not only false images like Voldemort Death is afraid of love. That is why the witness to the murder who feels strong hatred for Death has to duel Death."_

Harry had heard Dumbledore intently and was determined to learn Occlumency but he was not quite sure how he would be able to implant false images. Dumbledore said "That is not very difficult, all you need to do is imagine false things and those would be visible to the Leglimens. Like if you were a Leglimens and I wanted you to think that I am thinking about cakes made of noodles and cherries I would imagine such cakes and you would see them."

Harry grinned and he and Dumbledore practiced Occlumency for a while until Harry started feeling sleepy and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope my explanation is good enough. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally the gang reaches Godric's Hollow. Please do review :) When I don't get even a single review I stop writing for a day or two so please,please review people. :) :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>To Godric's Hollow<span>**

Harry had finally learnt Occlumency and was now also able to make Dumbledore see false images. Dumbledore was very pleased with his progress. They now had only a few days left and they decided to explore Godric's Hollow and find the sacred jasmine orchard. They packed their bags and reached Godric's Hollow. The moment they reached there Harry's heart started beating hard. So... this was the place where he lost his family... this was the place where his life was shattered. His eyes became misty and Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. She seemed to understand his present state of mind...

* * *

><p>They decided to stay at a small inn. It was very near to the place where Harry's parents had lost their lives. Harry's determination grew and he was filled with a deep desire to see his parents again. The inn was pleasantly situated. It was very lovely. Harry,Ron and Hermione all decided to ask a few locals about the orchard. They met a sweet old man who told them pleasantly that there was no such orchard but there was indeed a very old and beautiful jasmine tree nearby in a small garden. They decided that the orchard had been destroyed but the magical tree had survived. They went to the orchard with the man. As soon as they reached the gate of the orchard they opened it using 'Alohamora'.<p>

When they turned back to thank the old man they saw that he was nowhere about. This gave Harry a very strong feeling of unrest. He ignored this feeling and decided that the man must have apparated. Little did he know that this was not at all true.

The orchard was filled with a lovely scent of jasmine. Harry felt calm and happy. The jasmine tree looked very very old. Harry stared at it for a long while,squinting in the sunlight. Ron and Hermione were also mesmerized by the beauty of the scene. They all had deep determined thoughts.

They had bought a picnic basket and had fun munching sandwiches and eating cookies and cakes. They were all very happy and leaned on the cool cushion of soft green grass talking. If anyone would have ventured to the orchard they would have smiled seeing them. Harry was on the grass seeing the clouds. Hermione was on Ron's arm reading a book and Ron full after the meal was fast asleep. They all seemed so relaxed. Soon Harry and Hermione too fell asleep...


End file.
